clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie Heeds
Charlie Heeds 'is a recurring character who first appears in the seventh season and is a love interest for both Keith Rossen and Moon Stellar. He is portrayed by Lloyd Everitt. Character History Season 7 In Somebody Else, he is working as a cashier in a grocery store on Halloween, when Keith goes through his check out line and comments that his witch hat is a pretty weak costume. Charlie tells him it's all they're allowed to wear and that his costume for that night is way better, telling him he's going to be Conan the Barbarian. Keith tells him it's kinda basic since it's a superhero, albeit one that you don't see every year. Charlie asks Keith if he's going to any parties that night, and Keith tells him he isn't as of then. Charlie pulls out a piece of paper and writes his number down, telling Keith to text him and he will give Keith the address to the party he's going too, saying it'll be wild and to bring friends. Keith thanks him and leaves. At the party, Charlie finds Keith and is happy that he came. He introduces him to Moon, who Keith is trying to set up with Charlie. Charlie comments on how cool her name is and explains to Keith that this is his frat's party, telling them this is his last year of college and he wants to party as much as he can. Moon almost blows their cover as only being in high school, but Keith interrupts her and tells Charlie to get them drinks. Charlie returns and asks where Keith went when he only finds Moon. She tells him that he went to the bathroom and dares him to chug a drink with her, which he does. Charlie later finds Keith alone and tells him it's no fun to be drinking alone at a party. Keith explains he mostly came to help Moon get out of her funk, which Charlie says he recognized by how fast she chugged her drinks. Keith is shocked by how much she drank and Charlie says she looked greener than Shrek, which Keith finds very funny. Suddenly, Charlie leans in and kisses Keith. Keith is speechless and Charlie apologizes, but said he was staring at Keith's lips for so long, he had to kiss him to not look like a weirdo. Keith tells him that he's surprised he's gay, but Charlie tells him he's pansexual and asks if he wants to go upstairs and make out, but Keith notices Moon and Alicia leaving the bathroom and has to go with them. Charlie says he understands, and reminds Keith that he has his number. Keith starts to go, but goes back and kisses Charlie again, which makes Charlie laugh. He winks at Keith as he leaves. Appearances Relationships Keith Rossen Main Article: Keith-Charlie Relationship * Start Up: Break Free (717) Trivia * He is the first pansexual character on the series. Quotes * (to Keith) "This is all we were allowed to wear. Trust me, my costume is way better for tonight." (First Line) Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:LGBT Category:College Students Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8